Trusting My Heart
by Rikku Kionimatio
Summary: **Chapter 9 up**Teá developes a crush on Yugi when they do their project together. She has weird feelings after and cant help blushing whenever she sees Yugi.Then out of nowhere there is a school dance. Should she ask him out or shouldn't she?
1. The Beginning of it All

Rikku: Wooo hoo my first Fan Fiction!  
  
Seto: Go on with the story please?  
  
Teá: Hey she can start whenever she wants. Go on  
  
Rikku: I will. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Teá. Wait for me!" screamed Yugi.  
  
Hey Yugi come on lets go to school or we'll be late and then we'll be detention again!"  
  
What about Joey and Tristan? We need to wait for them.  
  
We have no time any ways they are always late. *Drags Yugi to school*  
  
~ In class~  
  
Hey Yug, hey Teá.  
  
Joey, Tristan? What are you two doing here before us?  
  
We didn't want to be late again.  
  
*Teacher walks in*  
  
Good morning class.  
  
Good morning Teacher  
  
Time to start on our Literature. Please turn to page 125 and read that poem about Love  
  
By the time everyone finished the bell rang . ~ At lunch~  
  
Aww man morning classes are so boring. I practically fell asleep. Joey complained.  
  
Joey they weren't that bad.  
  
Whatever Teá. You do well in dueling and classes you don't needs to worry. But I, I have to pass or I'm going to flunk out. Hi guys.  
  
Yugi!  
  
So Teá when are we going to start on the Physics project?  
  
Can you come over after school?  
  
Yeah, sure, fine, okay.  
  
*Whispering* Hey Tristan what do you think? Do you think Teá likes Yug?  
  
Nahhhh... ~After school~  
  
Hey Teá can you wait I need to go ask Grandpa if I could come.  
  
Hey Grandpa can I go to Teá's house for a project.  
  
*From the backroom* Okay Yugi come home before 10:00  
  
Come on Teá lets go. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rikku: Okay I think that's enough I think I wrote too much. Next chapter will come either tomorrow or later.  
  
Yugi: What happened at Teá's house? What was our project? Please tell me!  
  
Rikku: Sorry Yugi *hugs him* you'll have to find out. 


	2. At Teá's House

Rikku: Yah people like my story!! I'm so happy. Malik: You seem to scare everyone away. Rikku: Whatever. Anyways thanks for the reviews and rates. I finally got Chapter 2 up. I'm so proud. Yugi: So what happens in this chapter? Rikku: Read on and you'll find out. (  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Teá's house~  
  
So Yugi what should we do for the project?  
  
I don't know I thought you probably had an idea. But hey that's okay we can think of one together. *smiles*  
  
That's a great idea Yugi! *stares into space* Why do I have these strange feelings all of a sudden? I've been in 3 people groups with Yugi before but I never was shy. I've been friends with him ever since 6th grade. What's wrong with me?  
  
Teá? Teá? Teá!!!!! Hello are you in there? Teá?? *waves hand in front of her face*  
  
Huh? Oh sorry Yugi I was thinking of you.  
  
What you were thinking of who?  
  
Oh oops I meant you always have the coolest ideas. *smiles nervously*  
  
Uh. Okay Teá so did you think of an idea yet?  
  
No, Yugi not quite yet.  
  
Well I know Grandpa told me that I could come home at 10:00 but I remembered I have to meet Joey and Tristan. I need to go.  
  
Then out of the blue Teá..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rikku: Sorry my beloved readers to leave you hanging.  
  
Everyone: Awwww.  
  
Yugi: What did Teá do?  
  
Rikku: You need to find out Yugi in the next chapter *pats him on the head* 


	3. Heart Broken

Rikku: Thanks for the reviews. Okay I left all my readers hanging, so lets get to the point. Teá was about to do something to Yugi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Out of the blue Teá kissed Yugi.  
  
*Blushing* Teá uhh. do you know what you just did? *Thinking* duh she knows what she did!  
  
Yugi go you need to meet Tristan and Joey. I'll talk to you tomorrow.  
  
Fine Teá I'll go.  
  
~Next Day~(Saturday)  
  
Yugi!!  
  
Hey Teá *blushes*  
  
Yeah about yesterday, well.. Umm.. I...Well.  
  
Teá, Yugi!!  
  
Hi Mai!  
  
Teá why are you and Yugi alone are you guys on a date or something?  
  
They both screamed, "NO!!!"  
  
Okay, Okay I was just asking!! No need to get crazy on me. Well I need to go I heard there was a sale on purple shoes. Bye..!!!  
  
So Teá about yesterday, why did you do it?  
  
I was happy that we were in a group together.  
  
Oh.. *heart broken* I thought that well you liked me.  
  
Uhh. yeah I do like you as a friend well like a best friend.  
  
*more heartbroken* Okay Teá come on we need to get to your house to complete the project.  
  
Yeah okay let's go. *thinks* am I an idiot I have these unknown feeling for Yugi and I said I liked him as a friend?  
  
Yugi I just remembered my mom has visitors coming today can we go to your house?  
  
Yeah Teá sure.  
  
~Yugi's House~  
  
Teá, need anything to drink?  
  
No thanks *stares yet again into space* ~*Teá's thought*~ I really like Yugi I've been friends with him forever. Still I never kissed him. What is wrong with me? I don't know what to do. I want to tell Yugi but what if he doesn't feel the way I feel about him?  
  
Teá?!? Teá? Tea!! Teá Gardener!!! You in there?  
  
Huh? Yeah Yugi sorry. I was thinking about something.  
  
Well we need to begin come on. *smiles at Teá sweetly*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rikku: Like this Chapter?  
  
Joey: Poor Yugi his heart got broken.  
  
Rikku: I know. Okay R&R and thanks for The reviews! 


	4. The Announcement

Rikku: I like to thank all my reviewers. Thanks for all the reviews. Now on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So Teá before why did you zone out again? You seem to be doing that a lot recently.  
  
Yeah I know I have so many things on my mind.  
  
Oh okay, Teá so lets start.  
  
~~Monday at school~  
  
Tristan what did you do all weekend? Except nothing.  
  
What makes you think I was doing nothing this weekend, Joey?  
  
**Announcement on P.A.** In two weeks there will be a school dance. This dance is a couple's dance. You may bring anyone. They don't need to be in this school. Please dress-up this isn't a gym dance. **End**  
  
*Moans* Awww. man we need to bring dates? Can I bring you're sister Joey?  
  
Are you kiddin me you ask her I'll bash your head open Tristan! So Yugi I bet I know who you're bringing. Probably Teá!  
  
*Blushes* Maybe, but what if she says no? And anyways she said she liked me as a best friend.  
  
I'm asking Mai Valentine. *Blushes*  
  
Joey, I thought you hated Mai? What happened?  
  
*Blushes* Uh... well... Why do you care so much about it?  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Hi Teá.  
  
Oh hi Yugi I didn't see you.  
  
*Mumbles* no one ever does. Well Teá who are you going to take to the dance? Malik? Seto? Or maybe Bakura?  
  
Yugi have you gone insane?  
  
No I was wondering.  
  
~~Lunch~~  
  
Hi guys!  
  
Hey Teá!  
  
So who are you all taking to the dance?  
  
Well Joey is taking Mai, I'm taking Serenity and I don't care what Joey says, and I don't know who Yugi is taking.  
  
So Yug who are you taking?  
  
I haven't decided yet. I want to take this girl but then what if she says no?  
  
Yugi I have advice for you just ask that girl. Don't worry if she rejects you, just remember you like this girl.  
  
Thanks Teá. So Teá who are you taking?  
  
I don't know yet. I need to work up the courage to ask him.  
  
Oh okay Teá *Thinks* I need to ask Teá but she says she's asking someone out, but who?  
  
*Teá's thought* Yugi says he's asking a girl. What he doesn't know is that I really want to ask him. I need to find out who he's asking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rikku: Like this chapter? I know it was long Sorry I like it but then I was thinking when should I add the PG-13 stuff? Should I add it when I write the chapter about the dance? Or the chapter about after the dance? So many decisions so little time. Oh yeah this story might be a tad long maybe 20 chapters or less. Don't know yet. Well Sorry my little comment was long. 


	5. Help From Friends

Rikku: Oh happy day! I'm happy. Okay on with this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Next day (Tuesday)~~  
  
Hey Tristan Joey can you two help me?  
  
Yeah anything for you Yugi. You're our bud.  
  
Can you two find out who Teá is going to ask to the dance?  
  
Yeah sure. Why?  
  
Well I want to ask her but then I'm not sure.  
  
Yeah we'll do it, right Joey?  
  
Huh? Uh...Yeah sure.  
  
~~After School~~  
  
Hi Tristan.  
  
Hi Teá, so what's up?  
  
Well I'm thinking about what should I say to the guy I want to ask to the dance.  
  
Who are you asking anyways?  
  
I can't tell you unless you promise not to tell him?  
  
I promise Teá. I swear.  
  
Okay well... *Blushes* I want to ask Yugi, but what if he says no?  
  
*Laughs*  
  
What's so funny? It's not like its you in my position right now.  
  
Well... This might seem like I'm lying, but Yugi wants to ask you.  
  
*Blushes* No Way!! Tristan I know you're just trying make me feel better but you don't need to lie.  
  
I'm not lying, just ask Yugi to go to the dance I bet you my best card that hell say yes.  
  
Fine, and if he says no I will give you my favorite card.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rikku: Sorry, I do own and watch Yugio but I totally forgot the names of Tristan's and Teá's favorite cards. I know its either Cyber Soldier (something like that) for Tristan and Lady of Faith. (Something like that) Please someone clear my head up. Oh yeah Thank you my reviewers. P/S I know my chapters are a tad too short but with school and stuff I don't have a lot of time online. Oh yeah do you think I need quotes? Cause I think quoteless stories are simple to read. Need your opinion 


	6. The Question

Rikku: okay I made adjustments I kind of added some quotes. My chapters are about the same length. So let's begin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Weekend~~  
  
" Hi Yugi, so did you decide to ask the girl your taking to the dance to go with you?"  
  
" No, Tea not yet." *mumbles* Teá would you go to the dance with me?  
  
"What Yugi? I didn't catch what you just said."  
  
"Oh I didn't say anything."  
  
"Whatever you say Yugi. Did you know what Tristan said to me on Tuesday?"  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"He said that the girl you wanted to ask tot the dance as me. Isn't that silly?  
  
*Blushes* "Uh... Yeah it's pretty silly. But... "  
  
"Yeah but what?"  
  
"Oh nothing I was wondering when can we finish the project. It's due the day before the dance. And we need to finish it."  
  
"Fine can you come over to my house tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
~~Next Day~~  
  
"Grandpa, I'm going to Teá's house. I'll try to be back before dinner."  
  
"Fine Yugi!"  
  
*Rings doorbell to Teá's house*  
  
"Hi Yugi. Let's go to my room.  
  
*Goes to Teá's Room* Teá?  
  
"Yeah Yugi?"  
  
"Do you think we can do the project today and finish it?"  
  
"Yeah, Yugi sure."  
  
~~Three Hours Later~~  
  
"Okay we're done. Finally"  
  
"Yeah that was fun wasn't it Teá?"  
  
Grandpa said I could stay until dinner. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Yeah, my mom wont be home before late."  
  
"Want to duel?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
*Plays Dark Magician* "Dark Magician, Dark magic attack."  
  
"Aw... man Yugi you wiped out the last of my life points."  
  
*Blushes* "I wasn't... I'm sorry..."  
  
"Yugi, its okay. Don't need to worry. I lost plenty of times"  
  
::Sigh::  
  
"What's wrong Yugi? Are you okay?"  
  
Yeah. I'm fine. I just well... oh never mind."  
  
*Thinks* Yugi seems to be sad about something. I think I should ask him to the dance. I have enough courage or so I think *End Thought* "Yugi would... I mean will you... Do you want to... ::sigh:: Do you want to come to the dance with me?"  
  
*Gasp* "Uh... Teá well, I never... I never thought you would ask me. I was going to ask you in a few days, I...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rikku: Well I guess I left you guys with another cliffhanger. ^_^ I'm not updating until tomorrow so be patient. Sorry. Oh yeah if anyone finds a place where I didn't put quotes tell me. Quotes seem to annoy me. Okay till next time. Oh yeah thanks to the people who told me which were Teá's and Tristans favorite cards. And like always thanks to my reviewers. 


	7. The Answer

Rikku: so sad. :-( Not a lot of reviews. I'm depressed. Oh well okay let's begin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I would love to go to the dance with you Teá Gardener. It would be my honor."  
  
"I love you Yugi Moto I never thought you would ever like me. I liked you ever since we were paired together for the project. Will you well... um... Will you be my boyfriend?" *Blushes*  
  
My god Teá I think I should be asking you these questions. But yeah sure I'll be your boyfriend."  
  
Oh my god really? Yugi Moto your such a sweetheart!!!!"  
  
"I love you." *Kisses Teá*  
  
(Rikku: Man dude that's the only rated PG-13 thing I have? I am so lame. Damn! The next few sentences is not anyone speaking.)  
  
As to Teá's surprise Yugi pulled her closer. He took off Teá's shirt and that was it. They were making out like crazy. (P/S my dear readers please I didn't witness this, this is a story!!) All of a sudden *ding dong*  
  
"Oh my god where is my shirt? It could be my mother at the door. Hurry pretend were working on the project. I would be in so much trouble if my mom found out I was making out with you." *Runs downstairs*  
  
"Hi Teá!"  
  
"Mai!!! What are you doing here?"  
  
"What's your problem Teá? I can't pay my friend a visit?"  
  
"Teá!! Who is it?"  
  
"Mai, Yugi!!"  
  
"Teá!! Why do you have Yugi in your bedroom? What were you two doing?"  
  
"Mai! What are you thinking, me and Yugi are working on a project."  
  
"Yeah, sure a project." *winks*  
  
"Whatever Mai."  
  
"Teá I have a big problem."  
  
"Yeah Mai? What is it?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rikku: This is not a cliffhanger. I just got lazy. Thanks for the reviews and sorry about the stops between the story I have a friend who has a bad mind, so I had to explain so she won't complain in school. Oh yeah this story will be 10 or 11 chapters cause chapter 11 is the epilogue 


	8. The Thing That Made Mai go to Teá

Rikku: Sorry I didn't update I had tons of homework and then I had no time to even go online. Okay, this chapter is a side story of what happened before Mai went to Teá's house. Sorry if it took long I had lots of schoolwork.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi Joey! What's up!"  
  
"Oh hey Mai I'm just taking a stroll. Well actually Serenity kicked me out of the house and without dinner I'm starving."  
  
"Oh, do you want to come over to my place? I could order some take out."  
  
"Really Mai? Your so nice!!"  
  
"Joey Wheeler are you just saying that so you don't have to pay for the food?  
  
*Bushes* "Yeah."  
  
"Your such a goof ball." ***Mia's Thought*** Why do I feel weird? I didn't feel like that before I asked him over. Am I?... No that's not right I cant be in love with Joey Wheeler...***End Thought***  
  
"Mia?!?! Are you there? *Kisses Mai on the lips*  
  
"Huh?... Joey what are you doing?"  
  
*Blushes* Uh... nothing I didn't do anything I think you were daydreaming."  
  
"I swear Joey I don't think I was daydreaming anymore when you kissed me. Did you do it or not?"  
  
"Well... I um... did."  
  
"Joey Wheeler you took advantage of me!! When I was daydreaming you decided to kiss me for your own fun!! You...  
  
*Kisses Mia again to shut her up* (The next few lines are not being spoken by any characters.)  
  
They both ran to Mai's house. Mai and Joey go into her room. Hey started making out like hell. Joey ran his fingers through her hair and then Mai was about to take her shirt off but she realized what she was doing. She kicked Joey out of her house and started crying. She did love Joey, but she wasn't sure what she thought about that. After dueling him at Duelist Kingdom she ever did hate him. She didn't know what to do but she did know one person who did. Mia decided to go to Teá's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rikku: Hope you all liked the side story. I hate going to school. I have so much work to do. The next update would be like tomorrow or Saturday. Like always Rand r! 


	9. What Teá told Mai

Rikku: Many times I get complaints that this story is confusing. I'll try to explain the last chapter was a little side story to explain why Mai went to see Teá. This Chapter is the continuation of the chapter before the last one. Oh yeah I have a question should I have a sequel? My friends say yes but I'm not sure. Please someone tell me if I should, now on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Well, what Mai? What do you want to tell me?"  
  
"Teá I think that I am in love with Joey. I'm not sure though."  
  
"How can you not be sure?"  
  
"He was over my house before and then I was so close to making out with him but then I got a grip of my self. I remembered what happened at Duelist Kingdom and I could never forgive him."  
  
::Sigh:: " Oh Mai you cant let a little defeat stop your true feelings for someone. You love Joey and your letting an old memory stop you. Tell you how you feel."  
  
" Teá I cant I know I'm in love with Joey, but I'm afraid he doesn't share the same feelings back. I just don't know what to do." *Sobs*  
  
::Sighs:: " Mai I felt the same way. I showed that I liked Yugi as a friend, but I knew deeply in my heart that I loved Yugi, so after the announcement of the dance I had stronger feelings and I wanted to ask Yugi but he said he was going to ask some girl so I was upset. To my surprise the girl was me. I knew that but I still asked him, so I took a chance and I found out that Yugi shared the same feelings."  
  
" Thanks Teá. You're a saint.*Hugs Teá* What were you doing with Yugi upstairs? Making out? "  
  
"Oh Mai you're so silly. I was just working on the project with Yugi."  
  
"So you wont mind me going upstairs?"  
  
"No, go ahead."  
  
" Hi Yugi!!"  
  
*Reading a book* "Ahhhh..!!!! Mai you scared me. What are you doing here?"  
  
" I needed to ask Teá something, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Working on a project. We just finished when I rang the doorbell."  
  
"Oh are you sure? You two all alone in an empty room a boy and a girl? Are you sure you weren't making out?"  
  
"Mai your insane."  
  
"Sure..."  
  
~~The Day of the dance~~  
  
" Tonight's the dance, Joey and I'm taking your sister!!" *grins*  
  
"Shut up!!! Mai won't come with me I don't think I want to come to the dance tonight."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rikku: Okay this story might be a little longer than intended. I am so sorry that I couldn't update sooner. I have so much homework. I decided I would update every weekend. I hope people will stop getting confused. R and R. P/S sorry this chapter was short. 


	10. Authors note

Authors note: Wow I'm so sorry. I got grounded after my last chapter and my parents took my computer. I was grounded for 2 months. I forgot about my fan fiction. Then a couple days ago I remembered and I re-read my story. Im gunna start writing again. So im so sorry!! I apologize. Oh yea this story is gunna get longer. Did I mention I am so sorry! 


End file.
